Feliz Cumpleaños Finalmente
by CriXar
Summary: ¿Qué tal una pequeña celebración post-invasión para celebrar el cumpleaños del joven inventor como es debido?


-"Cumpleaños feliz..."- Las notas de la canción mas cantada del mundo resonaban en el hogar de los Starks. Luego del extremadamente pesado día que habían tenido ocupados encargándose de la repentina invasión Makluan, el Equipo Iron Man finalmente tenía tiempo para celebrar el cumpleaños número 18 del joven genio.

-Sopla las velas, hijo.- le dijó su orgulloso padre. Apenas retiraron estas del postre, una traviesa Pepper tuvo la

maravillosa idea de tomar con sus manos una porción de pastel del tamaño justo para cubrir por completo la cara de su amigo.

-¡PEPPER!- exclamó el heroe mientras la muchacha reia a carcajadas. Los demás se le unieron pronto a las risas mientras el buscaba una toalla para deshacerse de su no tan agradable facial.

-Debo admitirlo, Tony.- mencionó Roberta desde el sofá con una rebanada.- Aun no puedo creer que en todo este tiempo que estuviste con nosotros no me diera cuenta de tu par de secretos?

-¿Par?- preguntó el chico. Uno obviamente era su alter ego, pero, ¿y el otro?

-Pues que tu eres Iron Man y que estás saliendo con Pepper.- Los demás presentes voltearon hacia los sonrojados adolescentes con una expresión de shock.

-N-nosotros no estamos saliendo.- dijo la pelirroja con la vista fija en el suelo.

-Pero, ¿qué me dices de ese beso en público, en pleno centro de Nueva York?- preguntó la abogada.

-Es mi amiga. Además, solo fue en la mejilla.

-Pues no creo que las decenas de personas que lo vieron piensen que se trata de una muestra de simple amistad.- agregó Rhodey con una sonrisa. Tenía que admitir que se le hacía divertido avergonzar a sus amigos y ver las reacciones de estos.

-Bueno,- intervino el señor Potts, no muy cómodo con la situación- hay una piñata que no va a romperse sola.- Los demás parecieron dispuestos a olvidarse de la charla... por el momento.

-¡Vamos, Pep! Solo un golpe.- se burlaba el futuro militar de la pesima punteria de su amiga.

-No es fácil si no sabes de que lado esta la piñata y de cual los demás.- Reprochó ella intentando localizar su objetivo. Pero era claro que esto se le complicaba con los ojos vendados.

-Jaja, dejame ayudarte.- ofrció Tony colcándose detrás de ella para tomar el bate también.

-Hey, eso es trampa.- reclamó el señor Stark.

-Solo quiero ayudarla a ubicarla.- se defendió el muchacho. Ni mencionar las mejillas de la chica, enrojecidas aun más que hace un rato, con su héroe favorito a sus espaldas. Tony tomó con cuidado sus manos al rededor del objeto para guiarlas hasta darle unos golpes a la dichosa piñata escurridiza.- Además, le salvo la vida. ¿De verdad quieren que la deje dar golpes a la suerte, golpeando a quien se le atraviese?

No hubieron mas quejas luego de esa justificaión. La celebración continuó un par de horas hasta que la sobrecarga de azúcar de Pepper comenzó a volverse irritante para los demás. Roberta habló un rato con Howard antes de retirarse con Rhodey. Y el agente decidió tomar el metro, a pesar de que si hija insistía en utilizar su nueva armadura para volar a casa.

-Feliz cumplaños, Tony.- felicitó la muchacha por vigésima vez, rodeando el cuello del pelinegro una vez más. Este sonrió conmovido y rodeo su cintura con cariño.

-Gracias.- Se separaron para dejar una distancia bastante corta entre sí. El joven se inclinó hacia el rostro de la chica, esperanzandola al hacerla creer que haría lo que ella creía que haría, pero para su sorpresa y desepción el esperado toque de los labios del heredero de industrias Stark fué sustituido por una venganza de merengue en todo su rostro.

-¡TONY!- chilló ella.

-No lo podía dejar así.- rió él sacudiendo su mano para retirar la "evidencia". Pepper estaba bastante molesta, pero su enojo no cegó de ninguna manera su ingenio. Tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa, lo acercó velozmente a sus labios, consiguiendo no solo lo que esperaba, si no también logrando embarrar el rostro de su atacante.

-Mm...- Sin pensarlo dos veces o detenerse para reclamar, Tony colocó ambas manos en su cadera para acercarla un poco más. Ya pensaría otro día como vengarse de eso...

**_¡Holaaa! ¿Como han estado? ¿Me recuerdan? ¿No? ¿Nadie?_**

**_Jeje, yo era esa chiquilla cursi que comenzó a subir los primeros fics en español de esta serie hace poco más de un año._**

**_Se siente tan raro escribir de estos chicos de nuevo._**


End file.
